


A Rainbow-Coloured Chapel

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A rainbow chapel, truly?" Gellert quirks an eyebrow."Yes, it's a very expressive colour," says Albus who inspects the rainbow-coloured chapel with nothing short of delight.Or an au in which Albus and Gellert are still alive, they get together after a very cathartic making up, are travelling the muggle world incognito and are deciding a venue for their (re)marriage.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	A Rainbow-Coloured Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a rainbow-coloured chapel I saw in Taiwan.

"A rainbow chapel, truly?" Gellert quirks an eyebrow. 

"Yes, it's a very expressive colour," says Albus who inspects the rainbow-coloured chapel with nothing short of delight.

"But why rainbow of all. Can't it be a sensible colour like a white. Or if you insist on making a statement, we can always transfigure some green carnations as decorations. They were quite popular when we were young."

"Time to get on with the times, Gellert. And worldwide consensus is the rainbow is the symbol for the love that does not dare speak its name, which is thankfully becoming more accepted in these times." 

"I so do like to join one of those gay parades some of these time," muses Albus.

"No," shuts down Gellert before the idea can take deeper root into Albus' mind. Goodness knows how the wizard has some very strange ideas and it is Gellert's responsibility as his blood pact bounded spouse to make sure he doesn't look like he belong in the loony bin 

"We. Are. Not. Going. To. March.With. Gay.Muggles. In their parades."

"It is beneath us," adds Gellert.

"Nothing that extols on the virtue of making a courageous stand is beneath anyone's notice Gellert," merely replies Albus. "And you would look fantastic in one of those leather outfits the muggles like to call a dominatrix suit. 

"Plus, why stick to one colour when you can have the full spectrum of the rainbow."

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking and no, we are not getting matching rainbow formal robes."

"But it will bring life into our old sack of bones."

"Have you been reading Rita Skeeter again? Because I swear, if she mentioned once again how -"

"Shush, Gellert. As much as Rita likes to go on on how highly questionable inappropriate my relationship is with young Harry, which by the way is completely false as I consider the boy as the grandson and better person I never had and never was but it doesn't negate the fact we are getting on with our years."

"You still look stunning by the way," Albus adds as an afterthought before Gellert goes on into one of his rants about the certain.

"Besides, the red from the rainbow will brighten the dungeon-induced pallor you have."

"Which was caused may I remind you of you placing me in there."

"Did you enjoy the crochet?"

"Yes, they were very warm and made the winters at least semi-tolerable but we're digressing from the point."

"So, a rainbow-coloured cake?"

"Sigh, very well."

And they had a fabulous wedding. With all the colours of the rainbow Albus wanted on their cake, clothes, bouquet and venue. Because as Albus said, why stick to one color when you can have the whole myriad of it. The end.


End file.
